A New Dawn
by Fareetauhl
Summary: Lucy couldn't forget, but she could forgive... AU Post Tartaros Arc


**AN: Happy (early) New Year's Eve everyone! This fic was inspired by Jasmin cald's Hello AMV for Fairy Tail, so check that out if you have time.**

 **Onto the story!**

He surveyed the celebrations.

Fairy Tail was definitely not a guild to take an event as important as New Year's Eve lightly.

Then again, they were Fairy Tail.

And yet…

Someone was missing.

A radiance usually impossible to miss was absent. Completely out of character, especially regarding who she was.

Lucy Heartfilia wasn't exactly someone you'd expect to miss a celebration. She would usually there, eyes bright and shining, always ready to join in with her friends.

But this time, she was gone.

And although he knew that she would definitely not want to see him, the source of almost all of her troubles, he would find her.

So quietly, so subtly that even the demon Mirajane did not notice, he disappeared through the doors, sweeping through the snow like a shadow. Quiet and almost invisible, he appeared at his destination.

The place that seemed so very perfect for her.

Straight behind the bridge of Magnolia, there was a small bank, probably covered with snow at this point.

And from that spot, you could see every star in the sky.

It may not have been as flashy of a romantic spot as the bridge, but it was the perfect viewing spot.

So it was there, that he stood quietly, almost completely hidden in the shadows.

And it was there, that she spoke to him directly, for the first time.

"You know, they say that everything starts over in the New Year."

He started, unaware that she had even registered his presence.

"Yes, I see you. Now come out from there and join me."

He obeyed her almost robotically, still unsure if his presence was an unwelcome thing here.

"They say that a new year is a new beginning. But that isn't right, is it? I mean, how can you just start over everything? I could pretend that it's a fresh start, but it won't be. I can't erase what happened last year-I can't pretend that the people who were once here are still here. I can't pretend that they aren't gone anymore."

He sat there in silence, unsure of what to say.

"And I know it's been longer than a year since I lost them, but I can't _help it_. Last year, I was already so _alone_ that I didn't realize it, but now, while everyone else is celebrating, _I can't help just thinking about it_.

"How exactly am I supposed to move on? How can I welcome the new year, knowing that it's just another year of knowing that I can't see them anymore? How can I watch others embrace it as eagerly as Natsu does? For that matter, how do _they_ do it? Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue all lost people too. How do they recover and I don't?"

He surveyed her. The beginnings of tears had surfaced in her eyes, making them shine in the moonlight. Still, she continued.

"Because, _I can't forget._ I will _never_ forget what you, your demons, Jackal, the Oracion Seis, Midnight, Michelle, my father, and everyone did to me. I will _never_ forget how I lost my mother, my father, Michelle, and Aquarius. I will _never_ forget how Natsu left me behind, or how Master disbanded the guild. _I just won't_."

He bowed his head. This was everything he feared and more. Although Fairy Tail had seemed to accept the demons' presence and even welcome it, this was proof of the contrary. They would not forget the sins they had committed. No one would ever forgive them. And they deserved that.

There was no such thing as a fresh start, and it was certainly not going to be granted by a _so-called New Year_.

He got up to leave. There was absolutely no point in staying. Him staying here would only cause her more sadness, and more tears. And she didn't need more sadness-not after everything he had already done to her.

Just as he turned to sweep away, her hand shot out to circle around his wrist.

"I can't forget. But I can forgive."

Her eyes rose to meet his, blazing in an indescribable fury.

"Master can never forget how Gajeel tormented us, once upon a time. Gajeel told Levy once, and she told me. And I can never forget how he hurt all of us by disbanding Fairy Tail for a while, or how you helped to destroy all of our lives. But I can, and I _will_ forgive you, because it's the only way that I can _finally_ move on."

"And I know you've kept silent for so long in the guild because you're unsure, unsure if this is all a ruse. But it's time for you to move on too. Don't be like Jellal, haunted by your sins and ruining a life that you could have had. Don't be consumed by that same righteous fury to the extent that you forget the happiness you could have. A little remorse may go a long way, but not to that extent."

"Anyways, I want to thank you. For coming out here looking for me, and for listening to me through all of this. Right now, there's no one else I'd rather spend the New Year with."

He chanced a glance up at the stars. They didn't shine nearly as brightly as her.

He looked over at her, only to see her eyes focused on the sky above as well. He quietly cleared his throat.

"It's not a new start."

"No," she agreed. "It isn't."

"But it's another chance, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She looked over at him. "Everyone is owed _at least_ a second chance."

He nodded. "Then I shall take this opportunity, Miss Heartfilia, and treat it with the respect it's owed."

She shot him a half-smile. "I appreciate that, Mister Greer."

He smiled. It was the first time she had named _him_ , directly.

She turned over to face him suddenly. "It's two minutes until twelve."

He watched her warily. "So it is."

A wicked grin rose on her face the first one all night. "We humans have an odd tradition that we do on New Year's Eve, one perfect for a night like this."

Mard snorted. "And what, tell me, is this tradition?"

"It's better to show you."

And with that final statement, the clock tower of the city chimed, marking the start of the new year.

And it was then, that for the first time, Lucy Heartfilia leaned over, and out of nowhere, kissed the Underworld King, Mard Greer.

She broke the kiss suddenly, out of breath, leaving Mard in shock. Had she really just kissed him? Did he imagine it?

"And by the way Mard? My friends call me Lucy."

He gave her a half-smile. "Then it seems that you've already taken the next step for us, Lucy."

And so they stayed there, together, until the dawn brought the sun, taking with it one last peek at the night sky and its stars.

But Mard had no need for stars; not when he had the brightest one present right there with him.

And there may have been no such thing as a fresh starts, or "new" years.

But there were new chances.

And like Lucy had implied, he's be a _fool_ not to take them, when they were offered.

Mard Greer was a lot of things-manipulative, conceited, arrogant, ruthless-

But he was not a fool.

And so, with this new dawn, would come a new opportunity.

One with which he could finally make things right.

 **AN: It's a little bit dreary for the new year, but it's all I have. Don't get this confused with the fic I'll be doing eventually called Beginnings-this is a completely different stand-alone. Tell me what you think anyways though, because Beginnings might start similarly to the way this ran. Same conversation topic anyways.**

 **Well, now that this is done, back to work on MidKino Week! And maybe LaLu week too…**

 **Hope everyone enjoys their New Year's Eve celebrations!**

 **-Fareetauhl**

 **In other news... MidKino (Midnight x Yukino) week is coming up in January, hosted by the always amazing Empress of Everything, and I plan to board this awesome ship and co-host with her!**

 **MidKino Week prompts:**

 **Day one:** Can I keep you?

 **Day two:** Sugar High

 **Day three:** Roommates

 **Day four:** Late night shopping

 **Day five:** Makeup fail

 **Day six:** Old friends

 **Day seven:** Transport

 **Bonus:** Burnt

 **That's all there is! Let me know if anyone else decides to participate-I'd love to read more of this ship!**

 **I almost forgot to tell you guys what days it is... It's from January 31 to February 6, 2016.**

 **I hope you can participate!**


End file.
